


Home

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HALP ME, Jealous Taiga, M/M, is this really necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: How Hokuto and Taiga defined their relationship.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Home

Taiga can hear his wall clock ticking. It usually annoys him because hearing that sound means that his surroundings are awfully quiet. He does love being in peace. Peace for him is listening to music when doing things he loves, or being with someone he loves even though they are not doing anything special, you know, the little things. 

He released a heavy sigh when a certain person came to his mind. He usually spends his weekends with that person in his apartment. They would watch any movies they find online, play video games even though they both suck at it, cook their meal, even though most of the time, _he_ does all the work and he would just watch _him_ . They would sing together while he plays his guitar and sometimes _he_ plays his piano. 

That was his own version of peace. Not this awfully quiet Sunday morning, alone, lying on his back on his sofa, with no work to be done for the day. 

They are _not_ together, that reality stings. They are just two people who prefer to hang out with each other, rather than spend time with their own friends, or even date other people. They talk almost everyday, they update each other with every happenings in their lives. His phone’s gallery consists mostly of pictures of _him_ or them together. His phone’s message box only has _his_ name in it. 

They have been like this for almost half a year.

_“Are you sure you guys are still not together?” Yugo, one of his best friends, asked him one night, when they were hanging out at his other bestfriend’s bar._

_“W-What?! What made you think of that?” he blurted out, his cheeks warming up. Probably not because of the alcohol he’s been drinking, but because thinking of a relationship with_ him _made his heart thump like crazy. “W-We’re not a couple, jeez.”_

_“Is that disappointment I hear?” Juri, the bar owner, squinted his eyes at him._

_“S-Shut up.” He groaned._

_“Did you know, Taiga, that a girl from his department confessed to_ him _the other day?” Yugo asked, munching on roasted peanuts Juri brought._

_“Oh, where did you hear that?” Juri inquired, sitting beside him._

_“Jesse told me.” Yugo answered._

_“That was for another topic, but what happened to the girl, are they together now?” Juri asked and he knew that his best friend was teasing him. “Is she prettier?”_

_“Well, I hope not.” He blurted out. The two shared a knowing look. “I-I mean--Ugh, shut up!”_

_“She’s pretty, guys from different departments are actually after her.” Yugo continued. That really annoyed the hell out of him. It must be the same girl who lent_ him _an umbrella one time due to heavy rain when they were supposed to meet, the same girl who gave_ him _packed lunch when he can’t even cook to save his ass, the same girl who--_

_“Look at our little tiger, it seems like he’s murdering someone in his mind.” Juri ruffled his hair, giggling at him,_

_Yugo snorted. “Don’t worry, he rejected the girl.”_

_He let out a sigh of relief, he did not even know that he was holding back his breath._

_“So what are you two, just friends?” Juri inquired._

_“Yeah, yeah…” Yugo mocked. “Just friends who go on dates every weekend.”_

_“Those are not dates!” He protested. “Well, sort of. But...we’re not together.”_

_Juri wrapped his arm around him. “That’s simple. DTR.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Define the relationship.” Juri winked at him before walking away, probably to do some bartending work._

_“But there’s nothing to define…”_

_“Really, Taiga, still going with that?” Yugo rolled his eyes on him, reaching for his drink. “It’s very evident that you both like each other but you are two are just stupid to even make a move. You two should…”_

_Taiga got drowned in his thoughts. He knows from the bottom of his heart that he really likes_ him. _He definitely loves ending his day talking to_ him _. He loves whenever they hang out, even if they just lay down on his sofa, minding their own business. He definitely loves it when he hears_ him _laugh because of his stories. And he definitely wants_ him _to stay by his side._

_But_ he _is not sure if he feels the same way. If_ he _doesn’t like spending time with him,_ he _definitely would not go to his apartment uninvited._ He _would not look for places where they can go visit whenever they have free time._ He _would not take care of him when he got sick, knowing_ he _might get sick, too._

_Still, a part of him is scared that maybe he’s thinking too much of his...kindness. It grips his heart to think that_ he _only sees him as a friend._

_He thought of something. Well, he has been thinking about it a lot, actually. He’s just not sure when is the right time for it. He checked his phone’s calendar, exactly a week before_ his _birthday._

_Maybe that’s the right time…_

_The right time to confess and pour his heart out for_ him. 

  
  


Taiga groaned loudly when he remembered something he made resting inside his fridge. It was something he thought of as a way of confessing his feelings for _him._ It took him his whole night preparing, he was restless the next day only to receive a text message from _him_ that _his_ workmates were inviting _him_ for a drinking party that night. 

A part of him was somewhat mad at _him_ . He wanted to spend _his_ birthday together. He wanted to be the one _he_ ended a special day with. He was envious of the people who were with him that day. 

But, reality check, they didn’t have any plans for that night. It was a work day, after all. They don’t usually hang out during weekdays. _He_ did not ask him to spend _his_ birthday with him. He did not even invite _him_ to spend _his_ night with him. 

And of course, the fact that he cannot just ignore, they are not together. They are not a couple.

Maybe it was not the right time to confess his feelings. It was a special day, indeed. Besides the fact that they did not make any plans for themselves, he still has other people in his life. 

Maybe his confession could wait for another time. He could do it again, but he will make sure that he reserves the day with him. 

He could do it again, for _him_...

He rested his right arm to cover his eyes that were starting to water. He’s getting frustrated. It has been two days since his preparation and he wanted to see him. He badly wants to see _him_ and he’s too stubborn to say it to _him_. 

_‘Ding!’_

That was his message alert tone. With teary eyes, he grabbed his phone lying on the table and opened up the message. Immediately, his heart started to race. _‘Are you awake already? I’m on my way.’_

And with that simple text message, his mood did an upside turn. He wanted to smack himself. What a fool he is. 

Not long after, he arrived at his apartment. He actually knows what his passcode is, and even has a spare key. Yes, that is where they are at on this undefined relationship. He greeted him near the entryway. The guy almost took his breath away when he smiled at him. His hair was kind of messy today, and he’s trying hard not to run his fingers through it. 

“Hey.” Hokuto greeted him, removing his shoes and neatly placing it aside. 

“Hey, happy birthday.” He said, smiling at him. “I know it’s late, but still happy birthday.” 

“You were the first one to greet me that day. Thank you.” He patted his head and they both made way inside his apartment. 

“Oh, I brought you souvenirs.” He saw Hokuto placing a small white paper bag at his dining table. “It was actually from my mom.”

“She’s so sweet.” His heart was swelling up. “Were you in Shizuoka?” 

Taiga sat on his sofa, watching him move around his apartment like he lives here. Seeing him inside actually makes his heart happy. He makes his apartment complete, he makes it _home._

“Yup.” Hokuto sat beside him, he had an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to let you know. My parents insisted I went home.” Hokuto reached for his hand and squeezed it. 

He shook his head. “It’s fine. Seems like you had a good time.”

“I did.” Hokuto turned his body to face him. “I’m sorry, too, I was not able to visit you last friday. My boss insisted we had a drinking party for my birthday.” 

He bit his lips to suppress his emotions, forcing himself to smile at him. He feels like crying every time he remembers that day. “It’s fine, it’s not like we made any plans for that day. And besides, it was your birthday and it was a Friday night. Drinking parties are bound to happen anyway. Did you at least enjoy it?”

Hokuto stared at him for a long time before sighing. “You do know you’re not a very good liar, right?” he chuckled at him, messing his hair once again. “To answer your question, the drinking party was fine. But I would definitely choose to spend my birthday with you.” 

Taiga knew his face turned red upon hearing that, so he chose to look away. _I’d choose to spend every day with you._

“I’d go here after the party if you were not caught up with your rehearsals. How is it going?” 

He bit his lower lip once again. He wanted to smack his stubborn self for telling that lie after Hokuto texted him that he will be drinking with his workmates. 

Taiga turned to him apologetically, which made Hokuto laugh out loud. “I had a hunch, but I don’t want to impose.”

He covered his face with both of his hands. Why is he like this? He’s so ashamed of himself and hearing Hokuto laughing at him is not helping at all. 

After a few seconds, Hokuto stopped laughing and pulled his hands away from his face, forcing him to look his way. “You want anything for lunch? I’ll make it up to you for not making it last friday.”

His eyes grew big. “No, no. You don’t have to do it. It was your birthday after all.”

“I insist. You want anything in particular?” Hokuto stood up. When he shook his head, Hokuto reached for his arm once again to pull him up from the sofa. “Would you like to have pasta?”

He felt his stomach grumble at the thought of pasta cooked by Hokuto. “Yes, please!”

“Okay, go change. We’ll go to the supermarket. I’ll check your kitchen for any ingredients we can still use.” He pushed him into his bedroom. 

Excitement ran through his body. Going to the supermarket is one of his favorite things to do with Hokuto. They do not live together but doing grocery shopping feels so domesticated. It feels like home with him. He really feels like home. No matter where they are, no matter what they are doing, Hokuto is his home. And he hopes one day, he will have the courage to say that to him directly. 

“I’m good!” He announced after emerging from his bedroom. He just changed his shirt and put on a lightweight hoodie, actually Hokutos' hoodie.

Blood drained from his face when he saw Hokuto standing in front of his open fridge. 

“No, no, no! Get away!” He ran at him like his whole life depended on it and tried to push him away but Hokuto stood his ground. 

Defeated, Taiga pulled a chair on his dining table and sat, covering his embarrassed face with the palms of his hands. 

He heard the door of his fridge closed and he could feel Hokuto walking up to him.

“Oh, my god. No, no no…”

“Yes.” He heard Hokuto say. 

He felt so embarrassed, and if there is some glitch in this world, he would greatly appreciate it if the earth just swallowed him whole at that very moment. But instead of something engulfing his whole being, he felt Hokuto’s arm wrapping his shaking body in an embrace. His burning face is buried on his chest and he can hear the fast beating of his heart. Taiga found the hem of his shirt and gripped it. 

“I was actually planning to ask you the same question on my birthday.” He heard him say. “But I guess we’re both stubborn to face each other.” 

Hokuto pulled away from him and trapped him against the dining table with his both arms. He kissed his forehead. “If you’re planning something big like that, you should have insisted I came after the party. You know I would be here in a jiffy.”

He looked away. “But...I’m not sure you feel the same way.” he said in a small voice. 

“Really?” Hokuto sounded amused, and then pulled Taiga’s chin to face him. “Well, I guess I should have really said it clearly from the very start.” He paused, and he was able to stare at his gorgeous face. He was smiling at him, only him at that very moment. He can clearly see his feelings through his eyes, and thank all the gods there are, Hokuto was directing it towards him. He knew that emotion, because it clearly reflects what he feels for this man standing in front of him. 

“I love you, Kyomoto Taiga. And yes, let’s make it official.” Hokuto closed the distance between them. Taiga’s heart was full, he’s afraid it would burst open. But he should not be afraid, now that he has Hokuto with him. This time, with a label. 

He then stood up and attacked Hokuto with a hug, which earned a heartful laugh from the latter. He then saw the birthday cake he made for Hokuto. It was a round chiffon cake, messily covered with white frosting and on top, was a message scribbled using a red piping gel. There are a lot of letters but he made sure everything fits.

  
  


**_Happy birthday, Hokuto. I love you. Will you officially go out with me?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! If you reached this part, thank you so much. <3


End file.
